This invention relates generally to package production, and more particularly to multiple packages formed by bonding sheets together, and capable of automated printed labeling and package separation, with many resultant advantages, as will be seen.
There is continual need for rapid production of packages of sheet type, as well as need for automatic custom labeling of packages. Such needs have not been met in the unusually advantageous manner as now afforded by the present invention.